Ethos of the Modern Shinobi
by YuNiMoS
Summary: What do you do when you find yourself being reincarnated in a world not entirely your own with people and technology so unfamiliar to you that it seems like a daunting task to even attempt to fit in? Easy, join a highly secret Special Forces Unit specializing in everything and anything over and under the sun. Then again, most people aren't Uzumaki Naruto. Modern AU - Non-Yaoi


**Feel My Love Drip Over Your Skin**

**Authors Note – This is the Modern GoT x Naruto crossover nobody asked for, but one that I'm still writing, because I have the weirdest ideas for stories and absolutely no motivation to execute them 60% of the time. This is also my first AO3 post that hasn't been and (probably) won't be posted to Fanfiction as I'm still way too nervous about letting my works intermingle with one another. This is an alternate universe set in the modern era, but with the locations of Westeros and the real-world crossing with one another. There will be some elements of cybernetics/cyberpunk added into here along with some bits of magic and Sci-Fi.**

**I've got absolutely no idea where this story is going to go, even **_**if **_**it's going to go anywhere. So be warned that updates might be few and far between. I'm also writing this story as a break from my other stories on FF as I don't want to burn myself out by writing too much of one story (though I do write little by little on all my stories). **

**As a side-note, this is a complete Modern AU, so the shit that occurs in the TV series and books DO NOT APPLY HERE. So, Jon Snow is not a Stark nor a Targaryen, he's a Snow. And his mother will be Lyarra Snow and not Lyanna Stark as she will be a separate character. Characters such as Elia Martell, Rhaenys Targaryen (both the daughter of Elia **_**and **_**wife of Aegon the Conqueror), Visenya Targaryen, among others will be present. This is my first and FINAL warning to those of you who think they'll be getting something along the lines of the Modern AU's they've read. Some of the ages also will be shifted, but not too drastically, just enough to fit the plot I've got semi-going in my head.**

**The story will be mainly Naruto-centric because I love Naruto and he's the main reason why I wanted to write this damn thing in the first place. There **_**WILL **_**be graphic content such as smut, violence, depictions of abuse, etc. If you are sensitive to those types of things, or would prefer not reading them at all (though I suggest you should as they will provide some serious information on what I'm thinking of doing), there will be a warning before and after cautioning those to skip or skim through if they wish. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**-x- announces a line break while -xix- announces a line break and POV change.**

**Other than that, enjoy this first chapter. Title is a work-in-progress. **

Cersei Lannister, one of the senior Board Directors of Lannister Incorporated, a multibillion-dollar firm that invested heavily in the fields of banking, construction, technology, among many others was currently being held up on a rig that seemed oddly like it came straight out of the BDSM shop (which, technically speaking, it did) – her hands being raised above her head and cuffed by some thick, rough genuine leather while her legs shared the same treatment, though they had the pleasure of being spread apart, allowing her nether region to be in full view, glistening and soaking with her juices which was only being guarded by a flimsy piece of lingerie. Now, one would expect a woman of her caliber and social status to be above such acts of wanton debauchery, but this… _this absolute man _before her simply commanded the sort of aura that had her weak in the knees. Both literally and figuratively.

Her finely tailored bodycon dress was to the side somewhere, tossed in a manner unbefitting of the price it cost to tailor it to her specific needs and dimensions while her maroon lace up corset – the very same one she intended to peel off for her twin brother and lover, Jaime (while incest would be frowned upon by many, she was far too rich and high-class to care about the peons who shared such opinions) was currently undone, the top being tossed to the side in a manner much like her dress, while her panties were still on her. Though for how long they would remain panties and not just a barrier holding back the flood that were her juices was up for debate.

Her eyes immediately sought out the cause of her wetness and standing there – with a smirk that looked _far _too sexy to belong to any mortal being and was in a much better state of dress than she currently was in, was the man in question.

To the casual onlooker, he had the look of a pure-bred Lannister about him; sharp features, blonde hair and blue eyes, but looking closer one could see that his hair was a tad brighter than most of her family members and relatives, not to mention his hair was far unrulier than anyone she knew in her immediate family – though she must admit, the way his blond locks framed the sides of his face with the rest being done up in a neatly-tied ponytail had her nearly swoon the moment she laid eyes on him, and his eyes were mixed with a tinge of cobalt and violet, leading to an eye-color she had yet to see on anyone. Period.

He was currently wearing his white button-up, the top two buttons being undone with the sleeves rolled up, exposing the veiny ropes of his forearms and the muscles outlining the shapes of his arms. His tie and blazer were neatly folded on her desk, with his accessories being laid neatly beside it.

"My, my… You are _so _naughty aren't you Mrs. Lannister? Or is it Miss Lannister? After all, if your dear-old husband were to find out the sort of depraved activities you were keen on committing within your very office, I'm sure he would file for divorce right away." He chided her, as if she were a child who didn't know any better and usually such comments would infuriate her and cause her temper to rise, but right now, she was far too turned on to care about such comments and far too eager to have someone _finally _dominate her with no regards to her pleasure nor enjoyment.

"Please," Cersei began, struggling against the tight leather cuffs, "I need…" Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by a sharp crack of the whip to her inner thighs, causing her to cry out in equal parts pain and pleasure.

The man was now stood before her, growling deeply into her ear, "Did I say you could treat me so casually? Who are _you _to tell _me _what to do?" Cersei merely whimpered an apology and the man, satisfied with her submission turned back to his original position.

"Now…" He began, playing with the whip in his hands by giving it a few twirls, "You will speak when I tell you to speak. You will cum when I tell you to. When I ask you to beg, you will do so. When I ask you to plead, you will do so. If I see you speak without permission, or cum without permission, I'll whip you until your apologies and cries are satisfactory to me. When I speak to you, you will address me only as 'Sir' or 'Master.' Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master." Cersei whimpered, her soaking wet regions spilling out her panties and onto her thighs.

"Good girl. Now tell me, what is it you'll want me to do to you tonight? After all, we only have 20 minutes and I intend to use it to the fullest extent." He asked – no demanded, of her, grabbing her by the throat causing her to look him straight in the eyes, her own being clouded by lust and desire.

"P-please… make me cum master. I want to cum." She pleaded, her lack of sexual attention being pronounced by her shudders and whimpers.

The blond merely grinned at her, his sharp canines glistening, "Oh? And how shall I do that?"

Cersei struggled against the bonds, her desire flowing rampantly through her now, the need for cock to fill her overriding her common sensibilities and her words came out in a rushed whisper, "I want your cock, master. Please, make me cum with your cock."

He hummed, seemingly in thought, "How about… no? Instead, I'll make you cum another way tonight, you're far too desperate for me to fuck you. I dislike needy women." With that, he slid his hand down her waist, and past the dips of her hips, stopping just below her sopping wet panties, which were now simply fabric than they were lingerie. With a quick movement of his fingers, the fabric covering her glistening nether regions was pushed aside and the scent of her desires immediately shot through.

"My oh my… Look how wet this pussy is, and all because of me?" The blond feigned shock at Cersei, seemingly surprised by how wet she was. "It seems like I'll have to reward you quite nicely for preparing such a succulent meal for me to indulge in." With his piece being said, he immediately plunged two fingers straight into her, causing her moans to come rushing in much like his fingers did into her pussy. His thumb was doing lazy, but hard circles around the area of her clit, being so close as to have her physically feel it, but not send her to the edge and climaxing right away.

'_This __**fucking **__prat. He knows what he's doing to me.' _Cersei raged inside her head, her eyes smoldered shut, and her moans being filled with pure ecstasy. She knew he was teasing her; _knew _he was wanting her to beg to cum and she _knew _she wouldn't be able to unless she did beg him. Not unless she was looking to go home with a tightly wounded sex drive and sexually charged anger at being denied her right to climax. She attempted bucking against his hand in order to derive some more pleasure from his fingers only to have her firm buttocks be met by the crack of the whip, causing her to cry out and shudder, involuntarily repeating the same action that had her whipped in the first place and just like before, her butt cheeks were met with the same whip.

It was a repeated action, anytime she attempted to do _anything _to gain more pleasure from his fingers, she would be punished by a sharp crack of the whip to either her ass, or her pert nipples would be pinched and played with, causing her to mewl gleefully at the sudden spike in pleasure that was brought forth every time he did such an action.

Before long, she could feel her climax building; slowly at first, and suddenly, bursting forth like a rushing flood, and she could feel her legs quiver at the onslaught of pleasure she was feeling from his skillful ministrations with his fingers leaving her only to whimper out her budding climax, "A-ah! Master, I'm- I'm cumming! Please, please let me cum!" Before he could even get a word in, she screamed towards the heavens, her climax breaking forth and spilling all over the floor, her legs, and mostly on the blond's suit pants and fingers.

She could feel his smirk as he pulled his fingers out in a _painstaking, agonizing, deliberately arousing _manner, and before she could even process the sudden absence of warmth that his hand provided near her now-aching regions, he shoved the offending digits in front of her – the digits that were previously inside of her.

"Lick it clean, you dirty slut. I warned you that you could only come with _my_ permission, and now that you have and expressly _without _asking me to, you get the displeasure of cleaning it yourself and not watching me do it for you." He commanded her, and with a dissatisfied huff (she_ absolutely __loved _how hot he looked each and every time he would stick each offending digit in and lick it clean – it made her feel so _impure, _so _vile,_ and by the Gods did it turn her on) she began licking his fingers clean of her juices, making sure she kept eye-contact with him throughout the entire process. All she got in response, however, was a dull, almost bored look on his face – not a trace nor hint of pleasure, nor lust, nor desire.

It should've infuriated her, in all honesty, at how absolutely monotone he could be once he was done with his task but alas, that was what she hired his services for and the company she sought out in hiring his services ensured her that he would be able to complete the task without fault.

Suffice to say, she was quite surprised when she didn't end up having to kick him out and scream at the company who recommended him that they did an absolute piss-poor job at getting her required results. She should've expected less, considering the reputation of the company and their constant praises of how each and every job they've done (both on and off the books) was done to the utmost degree of success and not once had they failed.

_The Night's Watch, _that's what they called themselves. A company specializing in any and every task set before them, with a guaranteed success rate of 99.95%. Each task they completed was done under intense secrecy, and the only parties to know what the details of each assignment was were the ones to hire them, and the one to organize them and the agent tasked with completing said assignment. The matter of the assignment did not matter, so long as it did not delve within the illegal authority of the law, they would do it. For a price, of course.

From what she could gather through her informants and allies, _The Night's Watch _was relatively small – in fact, it was astonishingly small. She was told that the company itself held only one position of authority, and the number of agents in the company numbered less than 10. The man before her was reputed – by both company and associates – to be the best in the company.

She was happy to be shown exactly _why _he was the best. She had asked the company for a… to put it bluntly, incredibly embarrassing task and that task was to make her climax by any means necessary. _So long as _the person who could make her experience it does not lose any sense of his professionalism nor lose themselves to their primal desires and begin to experience arousal. She was looking for an entirely one-sided experience, and said one-sided experience was on her end, and her end **only.**

It was one thing to be having an incestuous affair with her twin brother, but when it came to her own personal pleasure, she found no satisfaction in having him cum first and then proceeding to put her pleasure afterwards. She wasn't looking for such a thing; what she sought was something far more selfish, and far more primal. She wanted someone to make her scream, to make her quiver and bend and beg, _needed _someone to degrade her and make her feel lesser than she was. The blond before her did exactly that and surpassed her expectations by a mile, and she loved every single minute of it.

Feeling her binds loosen and a pair of soft arms gently usher her to stand, she looked at the blond and immediately felt her regions heat up in anticipation and arousal, though she immediately squashed that feeling down as he completed his task and all that was left to do was dress her and ensure that the job he completed was to a satisfactory standard.

Feeling him shift over to give her the corset he so haphazardly tore off her and threw to the side, she merely waved it aside, "Leave it Mr. Uzumaki. I'll look for a better pair to wear as you completely fucked up these ones. Not that I care, mind you, but next time, please do be more careful when you throw my expensive lingerie like that."

The blond now known as Uzumaki merely chuckled, "How many times must I tell you Cersei? Call me Naruto. I'm far too young to be called Mr. Uzumaki."

Cersei raised a curious brow at that, "Oh? How old are you then? You must be in your early 30s to be as experienced as you are at this, maybe even _very _late 20's."

"You know I'm not supposed to tell you. After all, I don't know how old you are - not that it matters, considering you look sexy regardless. Even for a woman in her early 30's." He rebuked playfully, a smile on his lips.

"That's quite a shame Naruto, I would be hard-pressed to find someone with the experience and knowledge you possess at your 'proverbial' age. Oh, and good guess." She sighed, "You may be right, however. Such things are inconsequential. Now for your payment." With that she turned around, very much aroused and still _very _much naked.

Naruto couldn't help himself as he appraised the bountiful bounce of her round bubble-butt and the slight sway in her hips. _'Damn, and she's in her early 30's. Buddha bless me, but I know the game you're playing lady. Good try though.' _He thought to himself, appreciating the view, and appreciating it even further when she bent over to grab the checkbook and pen that were inside one of the drawers of her large office desk.

Naruto was right however, as Cersei attempted to get him to falter, to trip up, to… well, do _anything _that isn't being professional in an attempt to get him to do something unbecoming of him. In all honesty, the thought of him suddenly changing his serious disposition to keep her bent over and stick his cock so deep inside her she would be seeing stars turned her on immensely, and she had to fiercely bite her lip to prevent a moan from being drawn out of her lips. The thought of such a thing was naughty and dare she say, quite primal and something she would love to experience. Especially if it was someone as good looking as the blond behind her.

She would not readily admit, to herself or to anyone that despite her love for her twin brother, she knew that the blond standing behind her, the very same blond that managed to make her climax within the short time period they had was in a league of his own when it came to his attractiveness. Whether it was the way he spoke, each word carefully measured and pronounced; a slight British-Japanese lilt that only enunciated the way he spoke, or the fact that his features were one that had_ many _women swoon – herself included.

Fishing out her checkbook and a pen, she began writing down her full payment to The Night's Watch for Naruto's services. She was fully satisfied and made sure to remember to send her regards to the agency for another job well done, and to help further sweeten the deal, she would give Naruto an extra tip along with his payment.

She handed him the slip of paper and smiled, "There we are Naruto. Your payment. I must thank you once again for another… _fulfilling_ night." Before he could get another word in, she slipped another paper to him, a coy smirk lighting her features, "Here is my personal number should you ever desire to reach out to me for a more _intimate _activity that doesn't require me to hire your services." With that she gave him a slow but sensual kiss to his neck and ushered him out the door, making sure he grabbed all of his belongings and pleased to see he had already cleaned up the mess they made (or rather, the mess _she _made).

-xix-

Once the door was fully shut, I decided to head back to the car but not before turning the corner and taking greedy gasps of air – clutching my heart and leaning my head against the wall.

"Sweet merciful Buddha above, I thought that was never going to end." I murmured, trying to calm my rapidly pulsing heartbeat and attempting to will the object responsible for the sudden tightening in my pants away before it could do me more harm.

While I knew this came with the job, it took me way more willpower than it should've, considering I've done this hundreds of times already, all with different women. But this woman, this _Cersei_ was another ballpark entirely. She knew what she was doing, and she knew how to time her reactions and which ones were most appropriate for the moment.

Hell, at times, _I _thought I was the one being pleasured because seeing and hearing her squirm and moan just made the beast within me (no, I'm not talking about Kurama – fuzzy bastard that he is) roar with a need so _basic, _so… so _savage_ and it took all I had to not bend her over and give her the cock she so desired.

Realizing where that thought came from, I could only sigh despondently and mutter to myself, "I seriously need to get laid. Goddamn it." Suddenly, my phone vibrates and immediately knowing who it was, I picked up and almost immediately a voice greeted my ears.

"_So, I take it the job went well?" _Smiling at the voice of my boss turned friend, Jeor Mormont, I thought on what to tell him and decided that being blunt as always would satisfy him.

"Yeah, ended faster than I expected it to as well. She was probably starved for a climax this week considering she usually takes longer than a few minutes to cum."

"_Her payment reflects that, she paid __**twice **__the price we asked for Naruto. Damnit boy, how are you so good at this?" _Hearing him grumble only made me laugh.

"Couldn't tell you, boss. I'm just lucky, I guess."

"_No, you're not __**just **__lucky. Just lucky would mean this occurring every few blue moons, but no, this happens with three of your regulars Naruto. So not only does this mean you're beyond lucky, in fact, this means that you're bending Lady Luck and fucking her right in her sweet tight-" _

Before he could go any further, I had to interrupt him otherwise my ears would be steaming, "Goddamnit, stop it right there you perverted old bastard. Fine, I'm more than lucky. Happy?"

I could _feel _the senile bastards smirk before I could hear it, _"Very. Now get back to the office, you've got another job incoming." _

"Damnit. Again?" I groaned, rubbing the bridge of my nose tiredly, this was meant to be the final job of the night. It was a Friday and Friday meant being able to sleep in for the weekend and not worry about anything else, "Can't you just get Jon to do it? I'm pretty sure it's nothing that requires my particular set of skills. Besides, it's a Friday and I'm just looking forward to going home and crashing in my bed for the rest of the foreseeable weekend."

"_No, because both you and Jon are needed for this. Now chop, chop. I expect you here in 10. You don't make it in 10, I'm refusing your entry into my household and my offer of food." _

"Wait, hang on! First of all, your _**wife **_was the one who invited me, not you. Secondly, why the hell are you making me sound like a-" I couldn't complain further as the tell-tale _click _of the phone signified the call ending and the conversation coming to a close.

'_I swear to God; I'm going to throttle this bastard in his sleep." _I darkly thought to myself, knowing I wouldn't _actually _do it and instead it was just our way of banter. Quickly making sure everything was in check, and my attire was properly done up, I headed to the elevator and stepped in, clicking on the floor that would bring me to the garage I parked my car in. Feeling the shift of the elevator begin its descent, I began thinking to myself what the job would most likely be.

'_It can't be Elia considering I saw her this Monday and it definitely isn't Rhaella considering I saw her just two days ago. Then again, both ladies are full of surprises and I certainly wouldn't be caught off-guard if it did have something to do with them. But Jeor would've told me if it was. Ugh, and here I am, thinking I'd be able to enjoy at least __**one **__weekend off.'_ I growled, shaking my hair furiously with my hand, and decided to think on it later as the elevator slowed to a stop and began to open.

Stepping out, I spotted my custom-modded Boss 302 Mustang and had to suppress a cheer at seeing my baby still pristine and in one piece. The amount of times I've… _ahem… christened _the car were far too many times to count and the amount of _evidence _left every time the christening occurred was – suffice to say – if taken under the court of law, would grant me a sentence of life in jail if wanton debauchery and sexual intercourse were serious felonies. Luckily for me, and especially lucky for my man down there, it wasn't a crime and thus I was free to do whatever and whoever in my car as many times as I like and leave as much evidence as I like.

If anyone were to ask me, I would plainly admit that it _definitely_ isn't my fault that women like having sex with me in the car, but it definitely didn't draw any complaints from me, so I guess I'm complicit in that case. I'm quite the meticulous man however, so I would always make sure to clean it out every time my job was finished. Safe to say, it's taken quite the beating and has risen back up each and every time and I couldn't be prouder.

Fishing for my keys, I opened up the car door and immediately began to start the engine. Jeor was a cranky old coot so the more I delayed, the crankier he got and the easier it was to persuade him to cut my paycheck. Knowing Jon would be the one to do it made it even worse, but considering him and I are practically family, I can't really justify murdering him just because he persuaded our boss to cut my salary for the shits and giggles. Revving the engine and hearing it roar made me grin, and without preamble, I took it out of parking and proceeded to head back to the agency but not before sending a quick text to the group chat me and the rest of the agents were on, along with our head honcho himself.

_**NARUTO: **__I'm headed there now, and I swear to god Jeor, if you cut my salary again, I'm making sure your wife hears about it. _

_**JEOR: **__Better get your ass here in 10 minutes then boyo, wouldn't want your 'precious' salary to be cut. Not like it matters, you rich twit._

_**JON: **__He's got a point. You've got enough money as it is, why not share that wealth with the rest of us? _

_**[EDD TOLLET**__ liked __**JON SNOW**__'s comment. __**SAMWELL TARLY **__liked __**JON SNOW**__'s comment. __**GRENN AUROCHS **__liked __**JON SNOW**__'s comment…__**]**_

Seeing the amount of likes Jon's comment was receiving, I merely huffed and texted a middle finger to the group chat, which was received by a myriad of laughing out loud emoji's.

'_Goddamn pricks.'_ Deciding to just head back and ignore the group chat for the rest of the way, I led my car out of the parking garage and began to immediately speed towards the agency (in a legally acceptable manner, of course).

_-xix- _

Arriving at the base of the agency, aptly nicknamed _The Wall, _Naruto parked his car by the entrance and stepped out, locking the door behind him and heading straight inside into the Shadow Tower, the main headquarters and base for _The Night's Watch_. What the entire world didn't realize about the Night's Watch was that the agency itself served two purposes: the first being to be an agency that operated under secrecy completing jobs for their clients, and being paid depending on the rate both Jeor, the nicknamed _Lord Commander _due to his position as the head of the agency, and the employer agreed on. If the agent was specifically asked for, they could also put forward their own opinions on how much they're worth. This was only _if _they were specifically asked for, if not, only Jeor and the employer would negotiate.

The second purpose was a far more secretive one, and one that showed why the Night's Watch was so few in members. They were a Special Forces Unit that specialized in everything and anything that threatened both domestic and international security. Almost all the Western Powers – heavy hitters such as the US, UK, Canada, Germany, among others - and most of the Eastern Powers – Japan, China, Russia, Taiwan, Australia, so on and so forth – relied heavily on The Night's Watch to do espionage and counter-espionage for them. Coincidentally, _because _they're so heavily relied on by both hemispheres, what they were doing was essentially playing both sides of the field. Under normal circumstances, if someone was found of committing double espionage they'd immediately be trialed or outright executed. Considering the reason why both hemispheres relied on The Night's Watch was because of their spotless track record when it came to containing information and getting it in equal measures, it was safe to say that such a thing would never be found out.

However, when information that _did _indeed threaten the relative peace and safety of the current modern world leaks through the cracks, the agents were the first and last line of defense. People such as Naruto were dubbed _The Watchers _due to their affiliation with the Nights Watch along with their extensive training in counterintelligence, espionage, weapons handling, CQC, etc. They also had the funding to pursue technological ventures that countries such as the US were able to within their very fingertips, with their lead and only tech-head, Samwell Tarly, or Sam as Jon and Naruto liked to affectionately call him spearheading efforts to make everyone's job in the Watch easier. The selection process was incredibly secretive, spanning across all global military forces such as the Navy, Army and Air Force. It was by sheer luck that Jeor noticed something in both Jon and Naruto when they both applied for their respective branches – Naruto for the SEALS and Jon for the Royal Marine Commandos(though at different times considering Naruto's Japanese-American heritage meant that he could only apply for the US military while Jon was only able to apply to the British Armed Forces).

What happened next was history as they said, with Jon and Naruto immediately forging a bond that far surpassed of most others, with Jon immediately inviting Naruto to meet his adoptive family, the Starks, and Naruto immediately forging a relationship with them all. Other members such as Sam were recruited through the Navy or Air Force with Sam being a special case from the Royal Air Force as he was deemed 'too portly' to be of use on the ground but his knack for tech and knowledge of machines allowed him a spot as a Head Technician to provide new ideas on what new systems they could fit on their armored vehicles such as their tanks, armored personnel carriers, and planes.

Opening the busted door and closing it with a sharp slam, Naruto stepped in, ignoring the abandoned papers, desks, and workstations all around the office. The Shadow Tower being abandoned was just smoke and mirrors and hid the true entrance of their headquarters which was located deep underground past some vaults and tunnel systems that were elaborately created to throw off and confuse whoever attempted to follow one of the agents. Finding the steel vault in front of him and quickly keying in the code, Naruto swiftly entered and shared a quick wave with some of the passing agents (limited as they were) and headed straight to Jeor's office, where Jon was already waiting with a smile on his lips.

Jeor was sat on his desk, going through some paperwork when he heard the door open and saw Naruto walking in. With a solemn frown, he greeted Naruto, "Took you long enough." Feigning a look at his watch, he looked back at Naruto, an indecipherable look in his eyes, "You're a minute late. That means your pay's being docked and my wife will have to store the rest of the food she cooked tonight as leftovers."

Naruto merely snorted and gave him a lazy salute, "Whatever old man. You know your wife would throw a hissy fit if I didn't come over for dinner. The reason she cooks so much in the first place is because of me."

Jeor chortled and merely shook his head, "In any case, welcome back." He turned serious, which alerted Naruto and Jon to the fact that their mission was about to be laid out to them, "Agent Snow, Agent Uzumaki. Due to the recent attacks that have plagued Westeros and Essos by various terrorist cells such as The Sons of Harpy, Dothraki Horde, and most troubling of all, the Faceless Men, you are now being transferred to Protection Duty. It has come to my attention that all three will soon be planning an attack on various sites, with one main university being at the forefront – King's Landing University. We have very concrete claims to believe that these targets are being chosen due to what is there, or rather _who._"

Naruto and Jon nodded, "Who are we protecting, sir? And what are the mission parameters?" Naruto asks with Jeor sliding him the folder that contained all that both agents needed to know before proceeding with their missions.

"Yourtarget**s**," He began, making sure to stress the s enough to get his point across, "are the daughters of the King in the North, Ned Stark, Sansa and Arya Stark. Along with those two are Margaery Tyrell, the daughter of the duchess of Highgarden and Asha Greyjoy, the daughter of Shipping Magnate Balon Greyjoy of Greyjoy Shipping Industries. You've also got Tyene, Nymeria, and Obara Sand, the daughters of Oil Baron Oberyn Martell. There is also Myrcella Baratheon, daughter of Business Magnate Cersei Lannister," the mention of Cersei immediately caused Naruto to unnoticeably stiffen, a rush of memories filling him of what occurred just a few hours prior, but he didn't let that deter his boss from speaking, "Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of Aviation Magnate Aerys Targaryen, Visenya and Rhaenys Targaryen, daughters of the Chairman of one of the biggest aviation companies in the world, _Valyrian International."_ He paused to take a breath, which caused Jon to immediately blurt out the question that was on both their minds.

"Pardon me sir, but most of these targets are women."

Jeor merely grimaced and nodded, "I'm not done yet. You've got Arianne Martell, daughter of Doran Martell, who owns Martell Incorporated, an incredibly rich firm specializing in Solar Power considering most of the land and weather South of Westeros past the Tower of Joy is sandy and unbearable but makes good business for anything solar-related. Lastly," Ignoring Jon and Naruto's combined murmurs of 'Thank god' with a snort, "you've got Val, Ygritte and Osha Frost, who are currently leading one of the most ambitious projects the North has seen dubbed "The Wildling Initiative" where they plan on making use of the land past The Wall in hopes of rebuilding a small town to help the nomads who dub themselves 'The Free Folk' live in relative peace. They are all currently studying different subjects, but they all share the same location – which is King's Landing University." With all that being said, Jeor finally allowed himself to slink back into his chair with a deep breath.

Without considering the old man's need to rest, Naruto immediately put his hand up, "Permission to speak freely on behalf of Jon and myself, Sir?" Seeing the nod coming from Jeor, Naruto exploded, "What the FUCK, old man?! Do you realize how _insane _the logistics of this mission is going to be? Not to mention, we are two people. _**TWO. **_Never mind the fact that we've got to defend what, 15 people from potential assassinations and bomb threats, but also making sure they're fully unaware of it? Are you _insane?!_ We may be the best agents The Nights Watch have to offer, but even _with_ the heavenly graces of Buddha, the Old and New Gods, this task is _near-impossible!_ Also, you forgot to explain why they're mostly _women._ Last I checked, some of these people have other siblings – off the top of my head, I know for sure Arya and Sansa are not the only children the Starks have; you've got Rickon and Bran as well! Not to mention Robb Stark, who's next in line for the position of King of the North should his father step down. So why do we just need to defend the girls? This absolutely _reeks _of patriarchal sexism old man."

"It's because they'd sell better." Jeor murmured softly, causing Naruto to immediately stop his tirade and look at him with wide eyes, Jon as well after catching the Lord Commander's statement, "I don't like it as much as you do. We're short on men as it is, and considering just how important our work is, taking the two best agents this organization has _ever _seen – especially given the fact that you two have been working here for only half a decade – seems to be such a godawful strategic move. However, the reason you're defending only the daughters of all these hotshot CEO's and Chairmen is simply because they're worth more to the terrorists. In the event they can't kidnap and ransom the women, they'll most likely sell them off and we all know what the tabloids have been spreading about them. Not just about their beauty, but about the destruction the global economy would face – not just Westeros and Essos – should anything happen to them. And even then, this is considering they don't kill them first through whatever means necessary. The only reason no males were chosen as potential targets is because none of them present a big enough reward for the risk. Sure, you've got Robb Stark, but considering the fact that most of these terrorist cells are from Essos, they wouldn't be able to smuggle the number of firearms and explosives needed to attempt a hit on Robb Stark without some serious consequence to them as an organization."

Jon merely sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, while Naruto growled and ruffled his hair in frustration, "Still, this is insane! We won't be able to keep track of them at all times, and what's worse is the fact that all their schedules will differ and the chances of either of us missing a beat or fucking up is momentous considering just how many people we're guarding. Between Jon and I, we'd have to switch between guarding 8 and 7 of these people at a time. That's not counting the fact that we'll have to be on the lookout for their schedules and life outside university." By this point, if Naruto wasn't so used to being given insane situations to deal with, he'd be writhing on the ground frothing at the mouth, but he settled for wildly gesticulating his hands to express his frustration with the parameters of this mission.

Giving up, he merely slumped and accepted what was about to come, "Damnit. As much as I hate everything about this, and I'm sure I'll hate it even more once this goes underway but at the very least, do we have any current solutions to some of the problems?"

Jeor nodded, "Everything is in that folder, but for the short and sweet of it: we've coordinated with every parent whose daughters have now become _your _responsibility to guard and protect at any cost with as much subtlety as possible to get them to live together. It was difficult to get some of them to agree, but most of the women are already good friends and from what I've been told, they're all getting used to the idea of having to live together. You'll be living off-campus in a large abode capable of housing everyone including you two, it'll be gated off and special key passes have been given to the women and you'll receive yours once the mission brief is over. The estate itself is not large, so you won't have to worry about any blind spots, we've got some help from the local Kingsguard to help provide security for the estate. You'll also be provided with two people from the Kingsguard as well, Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne, someone who used to guard Eddard Stark before he transferred to the Kingsguard due to a shortage in administration for the Kingsguard. Now he and Brienne are partners and they'll be the ones overlooking the cameras that will be discreetly placed on and around the estate, making sure to cover every blind spot possible. Luckily for us, Sam has just completed his 'Black Eye' project and it's a goddamn beauty is what it is. It's small enough to be stored and produced in bulk, and also light enough to be thrown. It's got a special adhesive padding coating the back of the cameras to help it stick to whatever surface you stick it to and once stuck automatically connects to every other Black Eye and the main system. It's also got a 270° field of view meaning you'll only need around 5 or 6 to fully be able to view the estate and its surrounding premises. He also managed to get it fitted with thermal and night-optics so even if lights are completely out in the estate, you won't be in the dark."

Jon whistled, "Holy shit. Sam's just getting more and more creative with his ideas." Jeor and Naruto nodded in agreement with him.

"Are we allowed to carry heavy-duty firearms?" Naruto asked, to which Jeor nodded in confirmation.

"Not just that, but Sam's got something special cooked for you boys. He asked to commission it for you two once he heard about the mission and I know you'll enjoy what he made." With that, he took out two cybernetic arms, the limbs looking like it came out of the prop set for the Terminator movie or something. It was sleek, however, and seemed to be more like armor than it did a brand-new arm. They had noticed a set of buttons on the side of the arms itself and wondered what they were for. "These are what he called 'VOID INVs' or Void Inventories. The manners of how it works escapes me considering it was Sam who built this, but the short and sweet of it seems to be a separate pocket dimension where you can store any and everything that isn't organic. So, things like explosives, firearms, the like can be tossed into here and forgotten about entirely. He said he managed to also work out the kinks of allowing it to not degrade the item in any way shape or form while inside the pocket space, though how he did it is beyond me and you'll need to ask him yourself if you want to know more."

He handed them each an arm, with Jon placing it on his left and Naruto on his right. They were shocked at first at seeing it wrap around the limb so easily, and then settle as if nothing just occurred. "From what Sam tells me, it's pretty simple to utilize it. Since it's now connected to your entire Central Nervous System, it'll allow to read the synapses that simulate your thoughts and if you direct it towards the arm itself, it'll open up the pocket space and you'll be able to grab whatever you need. A mental image will process in your head of what you've got in there, and what you're grabbing."

"Jesus," Naruto murmured, "This is something straight out of a video game. How the hell did Sam manage this?" Jeor merely shrugged.

"You'll also be able to connect actions such as flicking your arm a certain direction or in a specific way and you'll immediately be able to procure your weapon. It'll just require you to project what weapon you'd like to appear, and it'll allow you to essentially 'digitally construct' the weapon – meaning that the weapon has now been taken from the Void Space and into your hand." Jeor allowed them a few more moments to acclimate themselves to their new gizmos before grabbing their attention for the final pieces of vital information, "Now remember, they _cannot _know you are their to protect them. While they will know Brienne and Podrick will be there to provide some semblance of security, your job is to keep them completely in the dark. Jon, Naruto, I know you hate the idea of keeping things from Sansa and Arya, but you need to. Your job is to protect them and gather as much information as you can on these TCells. You absolutely should not jeopardize the safety of the mission and their own personal safety for the sake of telling them the truth." He looked pointedly at Jon, "Especially you Snow. You're too honest for your own good so only the Gods know how you managed to survive as long as you did in this line of work but be lucky that you have. Any questions before I dismiss you?"

Naruto raised his hand, "Yeah boss, what about Tormund? Is he joining us for this?"

Jeor nodded, "He will be, but it'll be at a much later time. Currently, he's in Africa to sniff out some information about the local militia getting into skirmishes with the growing terrorist cells there. Other than that, you two are dismissed. Good luck and may the Seven guide you. Or in your case Naruto, may Buddha bless you." With a crisp salute, the two left the office, but not before Naruto shouted 'Jon and I will be at yours by 9 old man! Make sure you tell the missus that thanks!' and Jeor couldn't help but grumble at the damn nerve the blond had.

'_I'm getting too old for this shit.' _

-x-

Jon and Naruto left side by side, the folders containing the information pertaining to their mission in the crooks of their arms. "So, what's the plan?" Jon asks, turning to Naruto.

"I don't know to be honest. This shit seems way too complicated, and why now of all times? I just don't get it." Naruto murmured causing Jon to shrug.

"Neither do I, but then again, that's our job. We're to figure out _why _now."

"Don't be a smartass." Naruto jabbed.

"Better than being a dumbass." Jon quipped back.

Naruto merely responded with a middle finger causing Jon to laugh.

"In all seriousness Jon, how do you want to do this? We've got to be at Jeor's place by 9 and it's nearly 8:15. We can sort the rest of the information out at the estate tomorrow once the girls are settling themselves into the university life and then we can move on from there. That good?"

Jon nodded, "Yeah but let's just take a glimpse to see what we're in for." Considering the two pretty much had the same copies of the information, when they opened it up and skimmed through it, one thing immediately popped out to them.

"Wait… WE'RE STUDENTS AS WELL?!" Naruto and Jon both collectively shouted, causing the entire agency to still and look at them oddly.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me." Naruto murmured. Of all the goddamn things Jeor had to make them do…

**Authors Note – Godalmighty, I've had way more fun with writing this than I thought I would in all honesty. **

**Anyhow, that's the first chapter. Hopefully you guys are interested in the premise, and for those of you on AO3, feel free to check out my FF profile at YuNiMoS. Other than that, I just want to reiterate that this is non-canon compliant, and this is not your typical Modern AU. I've got this strange sensibility about me in the fact that most of my ideas are some of the – to put it bluntly – wackiest ideas out there. I usually just have an idea and I just run with it in my head until I'm confident enough in being able to get it written down. Most times, if an idea is just borderline **_**insane **_**or just nonsensical, I won't even try to get a draft down, but if I find a certain idea that I like enough to put down on paper (or in this case, a Document), I do so. **

**Any questions, comments, reviews, the like can be left below in the comments below. **

**Thank you all once again for reading my stories and thank you all for the support. I'm immensely grateful for all of you and hope you all never stop being the kind and beautiful humans I know most of you are. **

**Until next time, take care.**


End file.
